


Retirement

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Just Kingsman PWP





	Retirement

Retirement didn’t sit well with Harry Hart. He had been doing a great deal of sitting lately. His suits had had to be altered twice to accommodate his growing belly. He kept meaning to hit the gym to lose the pounds, but he found himself oddly reticent to do so.

“I don’t know why you’re so self-conscious all the time,” Eggsy said as he slipped into bed beside him. Harry sniffed and rolled away. “Hey now. Don’t be like that.” Harry felt the young man’s breath, hot on the back of his neck, a moment before his lips sucked on the sensitive skin. “Lots of blokes get a gut when they’re your age.”

“I’m not most men.”

“I think it’s cute.” Harry closed his eyes as Eggsy’s hands wandered over his body. One hand rested on his belly. His palm rounded up, cupping the extra flesh. “Better than cute. I’m really into it.” Harry rolled so he was lying on his back. Eggsy slid on top of him, hands wandering up and down his torso. “You look good Harry.” Harry snorted. “No, I really mean that. I like the fact that your buttons are straining to keep you in. It’s like you’re too big to be contained.” 

Harry let a small smile on his face. He hooked a leg around Eggsy’s hips and flipped, so that he was the one on top. The young man gasped under him. “You like me big?”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Eggsy arched up, trying to meet him. Harry forced him back against the mattress. “Fuck. You’re so big and forceful.” 

Harry reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his hardening cock. Eggsy lay back, mouth open wide. Harry slid himself into the young man’s mouth, relishing the sensation of lips around his cock. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. It wasn’t proper to make lots of noise when rutting, but he had to admit that he liked hearing Eggsys moan and whine.

His eyes flicked open as he felt Eggsy’s hands on his sides. At first, he thought the boy was just looking for handholds. His fingers dug into Harry’s plush sides. Eggsy moaned around his cock, then sucked harder.

Later, Harry was sure that it was the rush of hormones that made him do it. He grabbed one of Eggsy’s hands, and put it on his belly. Eggsy’s fingers dug in, kneading the paunch. It felt surprisingly good. He closed his eyes and a moment later he was spilling himself down Eggsy’s throat. He rolled off and onto his back panting. He had to catch his breath before he could perform a similar act on the young man. He tried to sit up as Eggsy climbed on top of him.

“No, no. You stay there, big boy. I’ve got just what I want, right here.” Eggsy gave Harry’s belly another squeeze. Harry watched as the boy took out his own cock and began rubbing it against his belly. Eggsy looked like a dog in heat, rutting against it. It was wild and totally abandoned. Harry was reminded in that moment why he had caved why the young man had come on to him a year ago.

“Damn Harry, you got such a nice gut. So good Harry. You look so fucking good.” He rutted harder. Harry glanced down. His belly was rolling under Eggsy’s cock. It didn’t look bad. Eggsy’s hands curled around his love handles again.

“If this is how you look after only a few months of retirement, I can’t wait to see what you look like next year.” Eggsy gave Harry’s belly a playful slap. “I’m gonna be mighty disappointed if your belly doesn’t hang over your belt.” A strange thrill ran through Harry. He moaned. Eggsy grinned over him. “You like that, yeah. You want to be a porker? I really like that idea. I’ll come home every night and make sure you’re nice and full. Will get this nice and big in no time.” He patted Harry’s belly again.

Despite himself, Harry realized he was hard again. He’d pay for his extra exertions tomorrow, but he didn’t focus on that now. He slid up and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. Eggsy threw his head back and moaned.

“Please Harry. Please. I want to see you fat. I want-.” Eggsy’s words were choked by his orgasm. Hot cum splashed over Harry’s hand and onto his belly. He gave a last few strokes and his own cum squirted out.

Eggsy rolled off of him, but snuggled into his side. Harry put an arm around the young man. He didn’t say anything as Eggsy rubbed his belly.

“You look damn good,” he said before drifting off to sleep. Harry stayed awake a while longer, staring at his belly. Maybe packing on a few more pounds wouldn’t be the end of the world.


End file.
